Sick Days
by BeccaLouise91
Summary: In the middle of night, Ziva woke up to her youngest daughter crying. Berlin Rewrite/ Moments universe. One shot.


**February 2021**

Ziva sat up at the sound of crying. Ever since becoming a mother, Ziva was more acutely aware of when her daughters made any kind of noise, especially at night. Tonight, it seemed that Tilly was upset. Glancing at the clock, it read 2.47am. Ziva climbed out of bed and padded down the hall to her youngest daughter's room.

'Tilly, are you OK?'

'Ima' sniffed Tilly, through her tears. 'I've been sick.'

'Oh, Bug' said Ziva softly. She flicked on the lamp that was on the night stand next to Tilly's bed. Tilly's pink flamingo pyjamas and bunny patterned duvet were covered in vomit. She looked so little and sad. 'Come here baby.' Ziva pulled the duvet off and helped Tilly climb out of bed.

'Hey, what's going on?' asked Tony, sleepily. He had appeared in the doorway.

'Tilly has been sick. I am going to give her a bath in our bathroom, hopefully not wake Tali. Can you change the sheets?'

Tony nodded and pulled out some clean pyjamas for Tilly out of the drawers. Ziva took her four-year-old to the bathroom, helped her out of her pyjamas and into a warm soapy bath. Tilly enjoyed being in the water for a bit, before Tony came in.

'Sheets are change and I've checked on Tali. She's sound asleep.' Ziva smiled.

'I am going to change out this' said Ziva, gesturing to her own pyjamas. There was a little bit of vomit on her top.

'Hey Bug' said Tony softly, stroking her wet hair. 'You feeling better?'

'A bit' she said in a small voice. 'Where's Bunny?'

'He's in bed, waiting for you, OK?' Tilly gave Tony a small smile. Ziva came back into the bathroom.

'You ready to get out?' asked Ziva. 'We can go read a story, OK?' Tilly nodded again. Tony lifted her out of the bath tub and wrapped her in a towel. Tilly rubbed her eyes and gave a big yawn. She was getting tired but then it was almost 3.15am.

In her clean pyjamas, and her beloved Bunny in her hand, Tilly listened as Ziva read her a story. Tony leant against the white doorframe, watching his wife and daughter. He marvelled at what a good mother Ziva was. She was a natural, though when she was pregnant with Tali, Tony remembered how Ziva worried she wasn't going to be a good mother. Nothing could be further from the truth.

Ziva finished reading _The Gruffalo _and Tilly gave another massive yawn, and her eyes began to droop.

'Are you going to fall asleep, little bug?' asked Tony quietly. Tilly shuffled down in her bed.

'Ima can you stay?' she asked. Ziva smiled warmly.

'Until you fall asleep, I will be here.' Ziva kissed the top of Tilly's head. Tony followed suit, giving Tilly a good night kiss, then kissing Ziva.

'I love you both' he whispered.

'Love you daddy' whispered Tilly, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tony placed a plate of pancakes in front of Tali, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

'Daddy, where's Tilly?' asked Tali whilst she ate her breakfast. She was wearing her navy-blue school dress, her legs swinging under the chair. After Tilly was born, Tony and Ziva started to look at what school they wanted to send their girls to. After investigating all their options, including briefly looking at home schooling, Tony and Ziva decided to send their girls to a private elementary school in their neighbourhood called Sherwood. Tali was in first grade, Tilly in pre-k.

'Tilly isn't feeling very well today' explained Tony. 'She was sick last night, so she's staying home today. Is that alright?' Tali shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her pancakes. Ziva came into the kitchen, kissed the top of Tali's head and sat down next to her.

'You OK Bean?' she asked. Tali nodded her head, her mouth full of pancakes. Tony placed a plate in front of Ziva.

'How's Tilly?' he asked.

'Still asleep.' Ziva stretched her arms. She never made back to her own bed, having fallen asleep next to Tilly.

'Finished' announced Tali.

'Where do you put your plate?' asked Tony.

'In the sink!' announced Tali, sounding pleased with herself that she remembered. Tali climbed down from her chair, stood on the stool near the sink and put her plate in the sink.

'OK Bean. Shoes and coat on' added Tony. Tali ran out of the kitchen towards the door. 'I'll let the school know about Tilly. I'll be back soon.' He bent down and kissed Ziva.

'Eww' came Tali's voice. Tony and Ziva broke apart and saw their six-year-old standing in the kitchen doorway. Tony and Ziva laughed.

'When you kiss your boyfriend, Bean, I'm going to say eww' said Tony, going over to her.

'No way. Boys are yucky.' Ziva laughed.

'You remember that until you forty Bean' she said, before eating some more pancakes. Tony grabbed Tali's school bag and lunch box.

'OK Bean, lets go to school' Tony said, handing them over to Tali. Tali ran over to say goodbye to Ziva.

'Bye Ima.' Tali gave her a kiss.

'Bye Tali. Have fun at school.'

* * *

Tony was sitting at the desk in the basement, going over some invoices for _Bean and Bug Photography. _He looked at the clock. 11.20am. Tony was starting to think about lunch when the phone rang.

'Hello' said Tony into the phone.

'Hi, Mr DiNozzo? This is Maya Hernandez from Sherwood School, Tali's teacher.'

'Ah yes. Is Tali alright?'

'No, I'm afraid not. Tali has been sick. I think she may have caught the stomach bug her sister appears to have. Can you come and pick her up? She really needs to go home.' Tony smiled.

'Yes of course. I'll come now.' He hung up the phone and went to find Ziva. He found her in the main bathroom with Tilly having another bath.

'Daddy' said Tilly, happily but sounding tired.

'Hey Bug. You feeling better?'

'A bit.'

'You have some dry toast, yes' said Ziva. 'And you have kept that down.' Tilly nodded.

'That's good' said Tony.

'Everything OK?' asked Ziva. Tony shook his head.

'Tali's been sick at school. That was her teacher on the phone. I'm going to pick her up.' He bent down and gave Ziva and Tilly a kiss each.

When Tony got to Sherwood School, he found Tali and her teacher sitting at the main entrance, waiting for him.

'Daddy' said Tali when she saw Tony. Tony crouched down and wrapped his arms around his eldest daughter.

'You Ok, Bean?' Tali shook her head.

'My tummy hurts, Daddy.' She looked upset and leant into Tony. He stood up and took Tali's' bag from her teacher.

'OK, Bean. Let's go home.' Tony took Tali's school bag and lunch box, and then Tali's hand. 'Thank you' he added to the teacher.'

'I hope you feel better Tali, and we'll see you soon, OK' said Miss Hernandez. Tali slowly nodded her head and waved as they left the school.

Back home, Tony and Tali found Ziva and Tilly sitting on the sofa watching _Monsters University_. Tali went over to Ziva who pulled into her a hug.

'Are you alright Bean?' she asked. Tali shook her head.

'My tummy feels yucky.' Ziva brushed her daughter's hair out of her face.

'Come here' she said and pulled Tali onto the other side of her on the sofa. Tony smiled at the sight of Tali and Tilly sitting on either side of Ziva. When you are little and sick, all you want is your Ima.

* * *

Ziva leant against the doorframe of hers and Tony's bathroom, the sound of the toilet flushing. She made her way back to their bed, where Tony was half lying, half sitting.

'You know' began Tony as Ziva climbed back into bed. 'I had very different plans for our wedding anniversary.' Ziva laughed weakly.

Today was Tony and Ziva's sixth wedding anniversary, on Sunday. The original plan, as it had been for the past six years, as for Tali and Tilly to spend the night with their grandparents, so that Ziva and Tony had the night and the house to themselves.

Didn't quite happen this year.

Tali and Tilly quickly got over the stomach bug they had picked up, fortunately, and were back to school within a couple of days. Unfortunately for Tony and Ziva, the occupational hazards of having children meant that they caught the bug, at the same time, and in doing so, ruined their plans for their anniversary.

Ziva pulled the duvet over her and Tony pressed play on the paused film; _Casablanca. _Senior came in carrying a tray with two bowls on it. Tony paused the film again.

'Chicken soup' he declared. Ziva pulled a face. 'Maybe not for you, Ziva?' She nodded in agreement.

'Thanks Dad' said Tony as he pushed himself up. He took a mouthful of soup. 'This is Mom's recipe.' Senior nodded.

'Yeah it. The girls helped me make it.'

'How are they?' asked Ziva. Senior smiled.

'They're down stairs eating their soup with Maggie. They're watching _Peppa Pig._' Ziva shuddered slightly. She found _Peppa Pig _to be a bit creepy. 'I've contacted any clients you have tomorrow to let them know you've had to cancel and will reschedule at a later date. Lunches have been made for the girls for school tomorrow, and both of them have packed their dance bags ready for class after school.' Ziva was going to remind Senior about dance class. She chuckled slightly at Senior's level of organisation.

'Everything is under control, you two' continued Senior, putting Ziva's bowl of soup on top of the drawers. 'Your soup's here if you want it Ziva. Call if you need anything.' With that, Senior left the room and went back downstairs.

Tony pressed play on _Casablanca _again. He picked up his soup and spooned some into his mouth. It tasted so good.

'_Casablanca _and mom's chicken soup' said Tony. 'Couldn't be better.'

'Maybe not being sick' suggested Ziva. Tony chuckled.

'Happy anniversary sweet cheeks. I love you.' Ziva leant over and kissed her husband's cheek.

'I love you too Tony. Happy anniversary.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This is just a one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Yes I saw 16x24. All I can say is OMG!**


End file.
